The De Santa Family
by FrancisMichelle98
Summary: Summary: Tracey De Santa was a nomal sixteen year old girl, until one night. Just gettig her drivers liscence and being able to stay out later has started to change her. She also has to cope with her parents dealing with her growig up and dealing with her litte tattle tale brother. The De Santa Family is very wealthy, but they are still a regualr family who has issues.


Summary: Tracey De Santa was a nomal sixteen year old girl, until one night. Just gettig her drivers liscence and being able to stay out later has started to change her. She also has to cope with her parents dealing with her growig up and dealing with her litte tattle tale brother. The De Santa Family is very wealthy, but they are still a regualr family who has fights and care for eachother like most families do for eachother.

* * *

Chapter 1: Tracey's Birthday

Tracey woke up on the day of her sixteenth birthday party to the smell of breakfast. Breakfast was usually the meal that her mother Amanda cooked. Usually, Amanda would order takeout from a nearby restaurant. Tracey was very excited because her parents promised her a later curfew. She was mostly excited that she was now allowed to hang out with her friends at the costal carnival for an hour after dark. It was said that the carnival was more fun at night because all the little kids leave, the lines are shorter, and the carnival starts selling glow jewelry. Her cerfew was changed from 8:00 pm to 10:00 pm for school nights and from 10:00 pm to 12:00 am on weekends. Tracey got out of bed and sat in her desk chair she turned her chair towards her makeup desk and looked in her mirror. Her golden blonde hair was a mess so she brushed it and braided it. Then she went down stairs.

Amanda was making plates, Jimmy (Tracey's little brother) was already eating his food before his plate was made, and Michael (Tracey's dad) was reading the newspaper. When Tracey walked in, Michael got up and hugged her and said "Happy birthday Trace, can't belive my little girl is turning sixteen". Amanda smiled and said "Happy birthday, my darling daughter". Then Michael and Amanda looked at Jimmy. "What" asked Jimmy. "Okay, Happy birthday sis" said Jimmy. Then the De Santa family sat at the table and ate their homemade breakfast that they usually didn't have.

After Breakfast, Amanda told the maid to wash the dishes. Jimmy was still licking his plate. Tracey hated when he acted like a dog. "Is that normal for a fourteen year old boy?" asked Tracey. Amanda looked at Michael for an answer. "Well, Trace, he is a growing boy" said Michael. Amanda then gave Michael a look and said "Honey" to remind him about something. "Oh, Tracey, Mom and I have a surprise for you" said Michael. Tracey followed Michael and Amanda through the garage door and saw a yellow convirtible Issi with a black stripe on the hood. It was perfect for her. "Oh my gosh, you guys!" said Tracey all excited. She gave Michael and Amanda a huge hug. She was so excited to show her two best friends Sam and Crissy.

A few hours later Sam and Crissy came over to celebrate with Tracey. The girls swam in the pool with Jimmy, who was trying to torment them. They were all excited to ride in Tracey's new Issi, but unfrotunately, Tracey hadn't taken her drivers test yet. Meanwhile, Amanda and Michael were watching TV. "Hey, do think it's a good idea to trust a sixteen year old with a credit card?" asked Michael. Amanda was actually gald he said that. "Actaully, I think we should give Tracey a credit card" said Amanda. Michael was still not sure. "Give me one good reason why I should" said Michael. "Well, you know we hate digging cash out whenever the kids need money for things, she could just use her credit card to pay for gas instead of cash from us" said Amanda. Michael finally saw a good reason and said "Okay, I'll give her 500$ a month on this card, if she goes over, then she won't have any money for gas".

The girls ended up staying until 5:00 pm and then Sam and Crissy had to go home. Tracey had a scheduled drivers test in an hour. Michael decided to take Tracey to her drivers test. The best part was that her parents let her take the test in her new Issi. She passed with a 95% because she wasn't used to the really good brakes on the Issi. Tracey got to drive home and on the way home she got another birthday gift. "Tracey, I'm proud of you" said Michael from the passenger side. "Thanks daddy" said Tracey. "Well, now that your sixteen, you can do more adult things, like staying out until midnight on the weekends, and driveing. So, I want to give you this credit card incase you ever need any money" said Michael. "Oh my gosh, dad, really!" said Tracey really excited. "Yes, now you have 500$ and I will refill it every month, this is your gas money, eating when you go out money, and buying whatever money. If you run out of money tough luck" said Michael. Tracey was really happy that she could do more adult things now that she was sixteen. Michael and Tracey ended up eating dinner out and taking a long drive.

When Michael and Tracey got home it was 9:00 pm. Tracey parked her new Issi in the garage. When she went inside Amanda asked her and Michael to watch the new movie she rented. Michael agreed, but Tracey said "Mom, I'm not really in to those type of movies" and went up to her room. Amanda was already noticeing changes in her daughter because she loved family comedy movies and said no to one. Tracey was really just wanting to talk to Crissy about going out the next day. Tracey was on the phone with Crissy for an hour and a half talking about going out plans and boys. Tracey really liked this one boy named Jackson Gregory. Jackson was a jock at their school. He played football and baseball every year. Jackson had brown hair and deep blue eyes that got almost every girl's heart in the school. There were even seniors and freshman who had a crush on him. "You can get his attention" said Crissy over the phone. "Really, you think so" said Tracey. "Yeah, all you have to do is dress like a slut" said Crissy. Tracey made a face and said "You mean like bootie shorts and tight tanktops". "Yeah!" said Crissy. Tracey wasn't sure she wanted to get Jacksons attention by acting like a slut. But then she snapped out of it. "Well, I guess, if that makes me that future Mrs. Jackson Gregory, then i'll do it" said Tracey. "Great idea!" said Crissy. "I don't really have any clothes that are tight enough though" said Tracey. "Didn't your dad give you a credit card with 500$ on it?" asked Crissy. Tracey smiled because she was dreaming about cuddling with Jackson on the beach. "Yes!" said Tracey. "Were going shopping on Friday" said Crissy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Time For Change

Two weeks later, The De Santa family household was going through some changes. Tracey was dressing like she was twenty-one and Amanda was getting suspicious. Earlier that day, Amanda was organizing family photos on the hall shelf by the front door when Tracey ran down the stairs. She was wearing really short shorts, a tight tank top that tied in the back, and some flipflops. "Hey,where are you going dressed like that?" asked Amanda. "To the beach" said Tracey with a wierd look on her face. "Really, Is there a boy or something at the beach?" asked Amanda. "Mom, no, boys are nasty, It's kind of hot outside" said Tracey. Amanda just stood there and watched her daughter leave dressed like that.

Hours later in the evening, The De Santa Family was watching a movie. When the movie ended, Jimmy yawned and said "I know it's Sunday, but I want to play mortal kombat online". "No way, son, you need your sleep so you can go and get the education your mom and I didn't get" said Michael. "Fine" said Jimmy as he yawned. Jimmy went upstairs and Michael looked at Amanda and said "What time is it?". Amanda looked at her watch and said "It's 11:00" as she yawned. "Wait, Tracey's not home yet is she?" said Michael. "Nope" said Amanda. Michael was really mad that Tracey couldn't follow simple rules, like be home by 10:00. Amanda knew Michael's anger would go out of control over the phone so she said "Michael, calm down, I'll call her" said Amanda. Amanda dialed Tracey's number and put it on speaker phone. It went straight to voicemail. "Hey, It's Tracey De Santa, I can't come to phone right now, leave a message". Amanda was now mad at herself for letting Tracey leave in those clothes. She thought something horrible had happened to Tracey. "That's it, I'll try calling" said Michael. Michael then dialed Tracey's number and it also went to voicemail. After the beep Michael said "Tracey, you are in big trouble, as soon as you get this message you better bring your ass home!". Amanda sat down and started to cry. "Amanda, why are you crying, she will be home after she reads that message" said Michael. "Michael, I screwed up" said Amanda. "How?" asked Michael. "I let her leave wearing bootie shorts and a tight tank top" said Amanda. Michael's face turned a little red. "What, why would you do that!" yelled Michael. "She said it was hot outside so I let her go" said Amanda.

Michael and Amanda stayed up worrying about Tracey for half the night. Tracey told the truth. She went to the beach and was playing volleyball in her red bikini with Crissy and Sam when Jackson came up to them. "Hey girls" said Jackson. "Hey" said all three of them with blushing faces". Jackson smiled and said "So Tracey". Tracey smiled and said "Jackson". "Tracey, I wanted to come ask you if maybe you wanted to come to the carnival with me tonight?". Tracey was so happy, Crissy was right. "Yes, I will!" said Tracey. Jackson smiled and said "Okay, meet me at 8:00 by the board walk" said Jackson. Crissy and Sam were so happy for Tracey. "Shall we go to Cluckin Bell for lunch?" asked Sam. The girl's agreed and went out for lunch.

For the rest of the day, The girls were at the beach. They swam, played volleyball, and played chicken with a couple guys from school. Around 8:00, Tracey took Sam and Crissy home so she could go on her date with Jackson. She met Jackson by the boardwalk at 9:00 like he asked. They had so much fun. Jackson bought Tracey a glowing the dark necklace and himself a glow bracelet. Then they road the roller coaster a few times. The last thing they did was ride on the ferris wheel together. About half a minute after they got on the Ferris Wheel Jackson started to kiss her. They made out almost the entire time on the Ferris Wheel. When they got off the Ferris Wheel, Jackson insisted that she follow him under te board walk. They were cuddling under the board walk, just like Tracey imagined. Jackson wanted to do more than just kiss. "Your really pretty Tracey" said Jackson. Tracey smiled and kissed him. "So, um, are you a virgin?" asked Jackson. Tracey was indeed a virgin. "Yes" said Tracey, a little embarassed. Jackson put his hand on her cheek and said "You don't have to be embarassed because I won't tell anyone". Tracey was happy that she and Jackson were together on the beach cuddling under the boardwalk. "Jackson looked Tracey in the eye with his beautiful deep blue eyes and said "Tracey, can I take your virginity?". Tracey was in love with his eyes, and she was so happy. "Yes" said Tracey. Then they had sex under the boardwalk.

Tracey had fallen asleep with Jackson under the baordwalk after having sex with him. She woke up and realized that it was way past her curfew and knew that she was in deep trouble. Jackson was still asleep. Tracey quickly put her clothes back on and ran to her car. As soon as she got into her car, she picked up her phone. She had 40 missed calls from her mom and 1voicemail from her dad. "Shit" said Tracey. She turned on her car and listened to her fathers voicemail. "Tracey, you are in big trouble, as soon as you get this message you better bring your ass home!". It was 2:00 am when Tracey left the beach to go home. She realized her date with Jackson wasn't worth it because now she knew she wasn't going to see him for a while.

Michael and Amanda were standing outside on the front steps waiting for Tracey to pull into the drive way. "Should we call the cops?" asked Amanda. "Go ahead, she should have been home by now" said Michael, getting really worried that something bad had happened. Amanda was just about to call the police when the gate opened and the little yellow convirtible Issi drove through. Tracey pulled up in front of the garage and got out of her car. Michael stood up immeadiately and said "Where the hell have you been!". Tracey was trying to find something to say without telling them she was on a date and had sex. "Answer me!" said Michael. Tracey started to cry."I'm sorry, daddy" said Tracey. "I'm sorry, that's all you have to say!" said Michael. Then Michael noticed the clothes she was wearing. "I want you to get rid of those clothes when you go inside". Tracey nodded. Then Amanda said "Go to your room, now!". Tracey went up to her room and fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter 3: Teenage Love, Backstabbing, and tattle tale Jimmy

Tracey was now grounded for a whole month. Her parents told her that the time of her being grounded might get shorter if she tells them where she was that night. She knew she would be in even more trouble if her parents knew. Michael would kill anyone in a heartbeat to protect his family and Tracey knew that he was really protective over her. Amanda was a stripper when she was sixteen and she would kill Tracey if she got involved with sex. After all the only reason they were wealthy was because Michael robbed a bank when Tracey was twelve.

It was the next day when Tracey and Jimmy were dropped off at school by Michael. Amanda couldn't do it because she had a hair appointment. Tracey got her car and her credit card taken away. The car ride to school was horrible because Jimmy kept making sugestions of why Tracey broke curfew. "Maybe, she had sex with five dudes at once, or bought drugs" said Jimmy. "Shut up!" said Michael and Tracey at the sametime. When Tracey got out of the car almost every student outside stared in her direction. Jimmy immeadiately ran to his group of skater friends. Tracey walked up to Crissy and Sam who were also stareing at her. Crissy grabbed Tracey's arm and said "Did you really do that?". "Do what?" said Tracey really confused. Sam gave her a look and said "Wow, Jackson is an asshole". "Tracey, Jackson told the entire school that you were a virgin and demanded that he have sex with you" said Crissy. Tracey was really embarassed. She hated Jackson for what he did. How could he stab her in the back. She knew the rest of the school day was going to be the worst ever.

In all of Tracey's classes she had to deal with students calling her names and giving her weird looks. She dealt with it until the end of the day when she walked out of eighth period and Jackson's ex-girlfriend Jenny Ortega said "Wow, what a whore, I'm prettier than her, she should just go and kill herself, she will never get another boyfriend because she is such a slut". Tracey was so pissed that she ran into the bathroom stall and cried. Meanwhile, Michael was waiting outside the school to pick up Jimmy and Tracey. Jimmy had just gotten into the car when Michael said "Where is your sister?". "Um, probably hanging herself somewhere" said Jimmy. "Why the fuck would you say that Jim?" said Michael. "Dad" said Jimmy. He was cut off by Michael. "Go find her now!" said Michael. Jimmy looked for Tracey everywhere and then Tracey walked out of the bathroom right as Jimmy was walking past. "Tracey, what the hell" said Jimmy. "Leave me alone" said Tracey with tears running down her face. Then they got in the car and went home.

When Tracey got home she ran up to her room and cried herself to sleep. Michael was wandering why his daughter was crying when she got out of school. Jimmy knew exactly why Tracey was crying. He heard one of his buddies say something about it during his study hall. His buddy Rick said "Hey, did you guys hear about Tracey De Santa". Then Rick told that she was being harassed by other students, but he didn't know exactly what was causing them to harass her. But, after school, Jimmy just went staright up to his room to play videogames. Michael changed into some yoga clothes to do yoga with Amanda. While doing yoga on the back patio Michael said "When I picked the kids up from school Tracey was crying". Amanda streched foreward and said "Did you ask her what was wrong?" asked Amanda. Michael took a deep breath, exhaled, and said "No, I wanted to but I was afriad I'd say the wrong thing". "Well maybe, i'll talk to her later" said Amanda. Then they continued their yoga.

Later at dinner Jimmy was sent to wake Tracey up. Amanda had ordered chinese takeout for dinner. Jimmy shook Tracey awake and said "Hey, It's dinner time". Tracey was still half asleep into her dream and said "I fucking hate Jackson's guts". Then she woke up all the way and saw Jimmy's face. Now Jimmy knew she was out with a boy. "Jimmy, you better not tell mom and dad" said Tracey. Jimmy smiled knowing it would torment his sister and then said "What, that I was right, you were having sex with some dude". "Jimmy!" said Tracey. Then Jimmy ran downstairs. Tracey knew she had to go down stairs and tell her parents before Jimmy did. But when she got downstairs, her family was patiently waiting for her to come eat dinner. Tracey sat down and took one bite of her chicken fried rice and pushed the bowl away. "Tracey, what's wrong, you love chicken fried rice" said Amanda. Jimmy looked at Tracey and smiled. "Jimmy, don't" said Tracey. Michael swallowed a piece of chicken and said "Jimmy, why was ypur sister crying?". Tracey looked at Jimmy and said "Jimmy that's not your buisness to tell". "Tracey!" said Amanda. Michael looked at Tracey and said "Excuse me, I'm pretty sure you are under eighteen and that means your buisness is my buisness. Now Jimmy why was your sister crying?". "Sorry Sis" said Jimmy. Then he said "Okay, well, I heard my buddy tell some of my friends that Tracey was being called names like slut and whore by everyone in her grade". Tracey sat there in her chair in silence. "Why didn't you tell us this Tracey?" asked Michael. Tracey still sat in silence. "Answer me or I'm taking your car back!" said Michael. Tracey stood up and said "You wouldn't". "Oh, yes I will!"yelled Michael. "You know what fine, you want to know" yelled Tracey. "I broke curfew yesterday because I went on a date with Jackson Gregory. We made out on the ferris wheel and had sex under the boardwalk. There, are you happy now." said Tracey. Then she ran up to her room. Michael and Amanda were sittinf in silence due to the fact that there daughter just admitted having sex to them. Jimmy ran upstairs to his room and left Michael and Amanda alone.

"Damnit!" said Michael. "Michael, calm down!" said Amanda. "Don't you tell me to calm down, I'm gonna kill this mother fucker!" said Michael. "Michael , I said calm down!" screamed Amanda. Michael took a few deep breaths and calmed down. The thought of anyone having sex with his little girl pissed him off. "Michael, I will go talk to her" said Amanda. Michael went staright upstairs to bed and Amanda went up to Tracey's room. When Amanda walked into Tracey's room, Tracey was laying in her bed crying. Tracey saw her mother and said "What now, are you going to send me to a foster home because I'm not the girl you thought I was". Amanda sat down on the bed and said "Tracey, after going through so much pain to have you, I will never get rid of you". "Oh, so then your here to yell at me for being a slut" said Tracey. Amanda looked at her daughter and said "Tracey, your not a slut for having sex with someone". "Mom, you don't know what he did" said Tracey. "What did he do?" asked Amanda. "He told the entire school that I was a virgin and begged him to have sex with me" said Tracey. "Tracey, there are horrible people in this world, but you know you are not a slut, so just ignore those girls" said Amanda.

* * *

Chapter 4: New Changes

Four months later it was the last day of school before summer break. School had just let out and Tracey was leaning up against her car looking into a makeup mirror and putting lip gloss on. She was wearing midthigh shorts and a t-shirt with pink converse, her hair was up in a bun, and she had on some white sunglasses. Tracey had definatley changed a bit in four months. She wasn't being called names anymore and she had definately gotten over Jackson. Now she had a boyfriend. Tracey was dating Seth Carrington. Seth had black hair and blue eyes. He was very shy so not many people knew him. Seth was a foster kid and his foster parents only cared about there check. He basically lived on the football field behind the school and carried all of his wardrobe in his book bag and his locker.

Jimmy walked up to Tracey's car and hoped into the passenger seat. Tracey closed her makeup mirror, turned around, and said "Get in the back". "Let me guess, Seth is coming" said Jimmy. Seth walked up to Tracey and said "Hey baby". Tracey smiled and said "Hey". Seth and Tracey started making out in the middle of the parking lot. Seth got in the passenger side after Jimmy moved to the back seat and Tracey got in the driver seat and turned on the car. Then they took off. For Jimmy, the ride home was fine until Seth started checking Tracey out. He looked at her from head to toe and said "I can't wait to feel you up again". Tracey smiled and said "Thanks, but watch what you say beacause my brother is in the back seat". Jimmy wanted to walk home. "Pull over" said Jimmy. Tracey pulled over and salmed on her breaks. "What, Jimmy" asked Tracey. Jimmy jumbed out of the backseat and said "I can walk these last few blocks". "Okay, bye" said Tracey as she took off.

When Jimmy got home Michael was standing in the kitchen drinking his green drink. "Hey, Jim, How was school" asked Michael. "Good, untill the ride home" said Jimmy. Michael swallowed his drink and said "Where is your sister?". Jimmy hung his jacket on the rack and said "She's out with her boyfriend". Michael swallowed another drink and said "Wait, since when does Tracey have a boyfriend?". Then Amanda walked into the kitchen from the dinning room and said "So, I was thinking pizza or that new indian place for dinner tonight". Michael and Jimmy turned to look at her. Michael looked at Amanda and said "Did you know that Tracey has a boyfriend?". Amanda obviously knew about Tracey's relationship with Seth. She also knew that Tracey and Seth were in a sexual relationship because Tracey asked her if she could she could get condoms and birth control. "Um, yes" said Amanda. "Why didn't I know about this?" asked Michael. Amanda looked at him and said "Because I was afraid you would do something wrong". "I diserve to know about my own daughters life" said Michael. Jimmy loved to stir up arguments so he said "I walked half way home from school". Amanda and Michael both gave hime a wierd look. "Why?" asked Amanda. Jimmy smiled and said "Well, I was going to throw up if I had to stay one more minute in the car with Seth telling Tracey that he can't wait to feel her up again". "Jimmy!" yelled Amanda. "I already don't like this guy" said Michael as he raised his class to his mouth to take a drink.

About and hour later, Jimmy was inside playing video games and Michael and Amanda were relaxing in the their hot tub when Amanda's phone rang. It was Tracey, so Amanda decided to put it on speaker phone. "Hello" said Amanda. Michael scooted close to Amanda and put his arm around her. "Hey, mom, it's Tracey, Um, I was wondering if I could bring Seth over for dinner tonight" asked Tracey. Michael started motioning for Amanda to say no. "Honey, I don't know, your father might not like him" said Amanda. "Oh, please mom, he only gets to eat at school, and I know dad will love him" said Tracey. "How do you know if your father will like him?" asked Amanda. "Mom, please, he isn't anything like Jackson" said Tracey. Then Amanda took her phone off speaker and said "Sorry, Michael, you will have to meet him someday". Amanda put the phone up to her ear and said "Okay, he can stay until 8:00 pm".

Tracey and Seth pulled into the driveway around 6:15 pm. Amanda had decided to order pizza because she didn't know if Seth liked indian food. Michael put the pizza box on the dinning room table and Jimmy was sitting in his chair ready to eat pizza. Amanda and Michael stood by the front door so they could greet Seth. Tracey and Seth walked in holding hands. Amanda smiled and said "Hi, I'm Amanda, Tracey's mom" as she shook his hand. Michael just glared at him. By the look on Seth's face you could tell he was a little scared of Michael. Michael smiled seeing his face and said "Hello, I'm Tracey's dad, Michael". Then Michael shook Seth's hand. They all found a spot at the table and started eating pizza. Amanda decided to make small talk so she said "So Seth, are you planningto go to college after next year?". Seth swallowed and said "Actually, I was just thinking I could get a job at burger shot or something". "Oh, well good for you" said Amanda. Michael was barely eating because he was to busy glaring at Seth the entire time. Seth was getting fed up with it so he said "Is there a problem, Mr. De Santa". Michael stoped glaring and said "Yeah, I wandering what you think of my daughter". Seth wiped his mouth with a napkin and said "You daughter is beautiful, inteligent, and well she just looks good in general". Jimmy finished his third piece of pizza and said "Mom, Dad, he is so fooling you". Tracey gave Jimmy a dirty look and said "You don't even know him, Jimmy". Jimmy laughed and said "From what I see in the car everyday, it seems to me like he just wants to get in your pants". Tracey stood up and yelled "Why do you have to be like this!". Jimmy and Tracey were about to get into a huge argument. "Hey, stop yelling at eachother, we have a guest!" screamed Michael.

After dinner, Tracey showed Seth around the house, Jimmy went up to his room, and Amanda and Michael sat together on the couch to watch the evening news. Michael was sitting in the corner and Amanda was laying on him. "Do you like him?" asked Amanda. "I don't like him" said Michael. Jimmy was up in his room playing video games when her heard a couple bumbs. He turned off his TV and walked out into the hall way. Tracey's door was wide open and Seth had her up against the wall makeing out with her. Jimmy quickly walked back into his room. He was just going to go downstairs before anything got worse, so he walked out of his room. He walked past Tracey who went into the bathroom and grabbed something out of the bowl on the top shelf and went back into her room closeing the door behind her. Jimmy made his way down the stairs and into the livingroom. As soon as he entered the livingroom, Amanda and Michael turned toward him pausing there movie. "Hey, son" said Amanda. "Mom" said Jimmy. "What?" asked Amanda. "Um, what is in the bowl on the top shelf in the bathroom?" asked Jimmy. Amanda was confused because she never put anything in that bowl but a box of condoms for when she and Michael had sex. Amanda looked at Michael and said "You tell him". Michael looked at Jimmy and said "Condoms". Jimmy now knew that Tracey and Seth were most likely having sex up in her room. "Why did you ask?"said Michael. "Um, just wondering" said Jimmy. Jimmy walked back up the stair to go back to his room. He stoped by Tracey's room. He could hear her moaning and her bed shaking. Jimmy was grossed out and decided to go back down stairs and watch TV with his parents. "Jimmy, what's wrong" asked Amanda. "Um, nothing" said Jimmy. "You never watch TV with us, so I know there is something wrong" said Amanda. Michael stood up and said "I'm gonna go out back and smoke".

When Michael left to go smoke Jimmy looked at Amanda and said "Tracey is having sex with Seth in her room". "What?" said Amanda. Amanda ran upstairs and started knocking on Tracey's door. Tracey immediatley knew she was in trouble. Seth jumped up and put his jeans on as fast as lightning and Tracey slipped on her bath robe. Tracey opened the door and Amanda stormed in. "Tracey Miranda De Santa, are you out of your mind!" yelled Amanda. "Mom, I'm sorry, I got carried away" said Tracey. Amanda looked at Seth and said "Seth, you better hurry up and get your close back on before Michael comes back inside". Seth put on his clothes and ran downstairs. Amanda closed Tracey's door and said "What would you have done if your father happened to walk up here". "I don't know" said Tracey. "If your going to have sex, don't do it when we are here" said Amanda. "I'm sorry" said Tracey. "Well, at least you were smart and used protection" said Amanda.

* * *

The End


End file.
